The Pageant
by Lost42
Summary: Angelica makes Ji Yeon enter a pageant for her.


This story is inspired by an episode of The Boss Baby.

Angelica was watching tv when a commercial advertizing for a pageant came on. Angelica didn't pay much attention until she heard what the grand prize was.

"A trip to the newly opened Cynthia World." The announcer announced. Angelica pouted when she heard the next part."Only children ages one to three can enter."

Angelica didn't usually look forward to spending the afternoon with Tommy and his friends but she was actually looking forward to it this afternoon as she switched off the tv and began getting ready for school. She marched into the backyard later that day. She surveyed all the toddlers playing but didn't see the one she needed.

"Hey you. Kid with the funny name." Angelica called from behind the tree.

"Uh Tommy your tree is talking." Chuckie shivered standing behind Tommy.

"Trees can't talk Chuckie." Tommy pointed out."Come out Angelica."

Angelica stepped out from behind the tree and smiled innocently.

"Why did you scare Chuckie like that?" Tommy asked.

"I wasn't trying to." Angelica insisted."I just need to talk to your new friend."

By this time the other kids had all gathered around to see what was going on.

"Why do you need to talk to me?" Min Jun asked."We lived next door to you for a long time now and you never want to talk to me."

"Well I need to use your sister." Angelica stated.

"For what?" Min Jun demanded.

"I need her to win a pageant for me so I can go to Cynthia World." Angelica explained.

"What's in it for me?" Min Jun asked. Angelica dug around in her pockets and found a melted Reptar bar.

"Here." She shoved the melted candy bar into his hand.

"Ok. We'll meet you at the park tomorrow." Min Jun said shaking hands with Angelica just as he was called to go home.

"You coulda just asked Dilly." Tommy told Angelica when Min Jun had left.

"Everyone knows girls are cuter then boys. That boring blob wouldn't help me win in a million years." Angelica scoffed looking over at Dil who was making a mud pie.

"You traded me for a melted candy bar!" Ji Yeon exclaimed when Min Jun told her what Angelica wanted her for."I shouuld bite you for this."

"I'll give you half the candy bar when it gets unmelted if you don't." Min Jun offered.

"Fine." Ji Yeon answered crossing her arms.

As soon as they got home Min Jun went to the fridge and put the candy bar inside for safe keeping until after dinner.

The next day they met at the park as promised. Min Jun explained to his parents about the pageant and they agreed.

"Ok she's over there." Min Jun pointed to Angelica who was standing by the slide. Min Jun expected his sister to go over to Angelica but she just sat in her stroller and crossed her arms."What's wrong?"

"You're all against me." Ji Yeon scoffed."Did you even bother to ask if I wanted to do the pageant and you didn't give me any candy."

Min Jun thought for a minute. He had agreed before asking his sister and it wasn't his fault that she had fallen asleep before the candy was back to a solid state.

"Just do this one thing for me and I'll make it up to you." Min Jun promised. Ji Yeon sighed and Min Jun helped her out of the stroller. She crawled over to Angelica as Min Jun went over to join his friends.

"It's about time shorty." Angelica said in an annoyed tone.

Let's just get this over with." Ji Yeon sighed.

Angelica cirled Ji Yeon looking for anything that might need to be changed."Well I gotta admit you got the cute part down, which is the most important." Angelica stopped circling."Now we just need a talent. What are you good at?"

"I don't know." Ji Yeon answered."Oh wait! I can do this." Ji Yeon grabbed her feet and held them up for a few seconds before falling backwards.

"That is the worst talent I ever saw." Angelica groaned."Maybe I should ask Kimi instead."

"Well what do you want me to do?" Ji Yeon asked sitting up.

"Forget the talent part. Just look cute when you walk out on stage." Angelica told her.

"But I can't walk yet." Ji Yeon pointed out.

"What! What one year old can't walk yet?" Angelica shrieked picking Ji Yeon up and marching over to Min Jun."Why didn't you tell me your sister was broke?"

"She's not broke. She just can't do a whole lot yet." Min Jun admitted."Sides I already ate the candy so looks like your stuck with her."

"Nevermind about the candy." Angelica said dumping Ji Yeon on the ground."Kimi, You're my new pageant contestant."

"Ok." Kimi said excitedly and followed Angelica.

"Good." Ji Yeon sighed."I didn't want to be in that paegeant anyways."

"You're still going to be in it and we're going to win." Min Jun declared."I'll prove to Angelica you're not broked."

"But." Ji Yeon didn't get to finish as she was dragged by Min Jun.

"Come on we can't win if you can't walk." Min Jun said after they had returned from the park he took his sister down to the playroom to practice.

Ji Yeon was standing holding onto her pink walker with Minnie Mouse themed toys on it. She took a step but tripped over a stuffed animal and sent the walker crashing into the wall.

"I told you I can't do it." Ji Yeon complained throwing the stuffed dog, which was Min Jun's at his head.

"You shoulda cleaned like we were sposed to." Min Jun said bringing the walker back.

"That was your toy I tripped on." Ji Yeon yelled.

"It doesn't matter just get up and start practicing." Min Jun instructed.

"No. I don't want to." Ji Yeon crossed her arms.

"Angelica called you broked. Is that what you want to be known as, the broked baby?" Min Jun asked.

"I don't care." Ji Yeon insisted. Min Jun had had enough and grabbed Ji Yeon and put her in the walker.

"Now practice walking."

Instead of doing what Min Jun asked her to do she started screaming and crying at the top of her lungs.

"What did you do?" Mun Hee asked as she picked Ji Yeon up making her stop crying.

"I didn't do anything." Min Jun insisted."I was trying to help her walk."

"She just turned a year old not to long ago. She'll walk when she's ready." Mun Hee told him.

"Why are you here anyway?" Min Jun asked following his older up the stairs.

"Because I have to babysit you two tonight." Mun Hee answered."Why else would I be here?"

Min Jun just shrugged."Do we get pasta?"

"No. We get whatever auntie made." Mun Hee answered as they entered the kitchen.

They ate dinner in silence. Min Jun would have to ask Tommy tomorrow how he delt with Dil when he was younger.

"How's pageant training?" Tommy asked the next day at pre school.

"Not good. Ji Yeon doesn't even want to try and walk." Min Jun answered.

"Does she even want to be in the pageant?" Lil asked.

"I don't think so, but I gotta prove to Angelica that she's not broked." Min Jun replied.

"Nobody should have to prove anything to Angelica." Chuckie insisted."Maybe you should just forget all about it."

"I can't Chuckie." Min Jun snapped."Nobosy calls my sister broked and gets away with."

"That is one mad toddler." Phil whispered to Lil, who nodded in agreement.

Min Jun arrived home later that afternoon to find Ji Yeon holding onto the coffee table. Mun Hee sat nearby.

"She's been standing for five minutes, but hasn't taken a step yet." Mun Hee explained.

"I don't think she's ready to walk yet." Mi Sun said picking Ji Yeon up and putting her in the walker.

"I thought you didn't care about walking." Min Jun said once he was alone in the room with his sister.

"I didn't say that." Ji Yeon said."It's just really hard, and now my legs hurt from standing so long."

"It's ok. we can find another way to show Angelica you're not broked." Min Jun assured her.

The day of the pageant was fast approaching and Min Jun still didn't have an idea of how to prove Angelica wrong. He didn't want to push his sister and make her upset again, but he really didn't want Angelica to win.

"So what's the plan?" Ji Yeon asked once they entered the waiting erea where all the contestants waited to be called.

"Just look cute." Min Jun answered looking around at the competition."That won't be to hard."

Soon it was time for the pageant to begin and all of the one year olds were brought on stage by one of their parents.

"Angelica was wrong. You don't gots to walk on stage by yourself. I'm not broked after all." Ji Yeon thought to herself.

The kids were given toys. Some of the babies started to fight over them, others got scared of the toys they had been given like the ones that moved or popped out of boxes. The stage began to get chaotic until the parents began to remove their crying kids. Soon enough only Ji Yeon and two other kids were left on stage.

Ji Yeon sat up on stage unsure of what to do until something started shining in her eye. The brightness hurt, but she knew if she cried she would have to get off the stage and lose. She soon spotted something flat near her. She picked it up and smiled at her reflection making the audiance react. The shiny thing appeared once more making Ji Yeon close her eyes. She pointed the mirror in a random direction. When she opened her eyes again she realized that she was doing the same thing that had been done to her to the baby beside her.

"Point that somewheres else." The baby cried.

"You did it to me first." Ji Yeon snapped putting the mirror down.

The two babies glared at each other for a few seconds and then scooted on their bottoms away from each other while the third baby accidently did a summersult making the audiace clap.

Before they knew it all three babies were brought off stage.

"Sorry i didn't win." Ji Yeon apologized when she saw Min Jun in the waiting erea.

"It's ok. It wasn't your fault. It was that other baby with the mirror." Mn Jun assured her.

Next up was the two year olds. Min Jun was surprised to see Dil up on stage walking backwards, not bumping into anything or anyone.

Last up were the three year olds. Kimi took her turn and started doing summersults, but misplaced her hand and ended up spraining her wrist.

"And the winner is Dil Pickles." The announcer announced.

"Who entered Dil?" Min Jun asked as he looked around.

"I did." Susie answered as she and Dil came into the room from off stage.

"Well at least it wasn't Angelica." Min Jun muttered.

"I knew I shoulda stuck with you." Angelica said coming up to Ji Yeon."That mirror trick was pretty good."

"So I'm not a broked baby?" Ji Yeon asked hopefully.

"For a dumb baby you're pretty smart actually, even if you can't walk or talk yet." Angelica answered.

"Hey Angelica want to come to cynthia World with me?" Susie asked.

"Really? You mean it?" Angelica asked not believing her ears.

"Sure. None of my brothers or sister want to go with me so why not." Susie replied.

"I'm glad Dil and Susie won." Kimi commented a few day later as the kids played at the park.

"Yeah and next year I'll win." Min Jun declated looking down at his sister who glared at him."If you want to enter for me."

"I'll think about it." Ji Yeon answered.

A/N I thought I was done for May, but surprise I have a few more ideas thanks to watchiing Boss Baby Back in Business on Netflix. It's not the best show but it gave me some ideas so I'll try to get them out before the end of the month.


End file.
